The present invention relates to a new masking member used to protect a part of an article from a surface treatment such as coating, plating phosphatizing, vacuum evaporation and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new masking member comprising a body having a vessel form consisting of a bottom and wall(s) which extend(s) upwards from the perimeter of said bottom, with said body made of a thermoplastic foam, and an adhesive layer formed on the under surface of said body.
In a case where the surface treatment is effected on the surface of an article, said surface of said article often has part(s) to be protected from said surface treatment. For instance, said surface of said article may have part(s) to which parts such as bolts, nuts, brackets, frames, is/are attached and said surface treatment layer may sometimes obstruct the firm attaching of said parts. Therefore, it is necessary to protect such part(s) by masking member(s) and then said surface treatment is effected on said surface of said article. After said surface treatment, said masking member(s) may be removed from said surface.